Rise of the Clones
By Iscrump Prologue Sandy Cheeks, a squirrel who lives underwater, was walking silently in her tree dome. In her hand was a blowtorch and a mask. She walked over to a machine with a huge tube in it. "My Cloning Machine need jus' one more touch." she whispered. She lit the blowtorch just for five seconds and turned it off. "There, that ought to do the trick." she smiled. "Now, just press the blue button and......" The Cloning Machine duplicated itself. "Shoot," Sandy growled. "Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter which one I use." She walked into the Cloned Cloning Machine and turned the 'On' button on. Flashes of blue lightning sparked the machine as Sandy yelled, "I feel myself coming out of myself already! Soon the whole world will be Cloned, and every Clone will be working for their twin version!" The Lightning stopped. "Hold it there, Toots." A voice similar to Sandy's said. A duplicate of Sandy stepped out of the other machine. "I won't be taking orders from anyone, not even my twin." Sandy CloneCheeks was green, had a purple flower on her helmet, but the same suit as Sandy Cheeks. "Well," Sandy said. "We can live happily ever after, together-" "Nonsense!" Clone Sandy yelled. "We Clones never get the same treatment as our real twins! I will project the Clone machine all over Bikini Bottom and then," she paused, a smug grin on her face. "We Clones will take over the next show in Nick Channel, and then take over the whole TV series', and we will come out in the real world, making a clone of the real world, so we can live there, and take you non-clones with us, to be our slaves!" Clone Sandy laughed as the real Sandy's mouth was gaping. "Y-you made up that p-plan all b-by yours-s-self?" she said in awe. "Yes," Clone Sandy said. "But no time for that now." She was messing with the Clone Machine and turned it on. "MY FELLOW CLONES, UNITE!" Cloned Sandy yowled. Soon a Spongebob, Larry the Lobster, Mr. Krabs, Pearl, Plankton and other Clones appeared in Sandy's TreeDome. They were all like their real twins, but different colors. The only one who really looked different was Pearl's Clone. Sandy stepped toward Clone Pearl. "Pearl?" she asked. "Oh, I'm not Pearl, nor Clone Pearl. I'm-" He flexed his muscles. "PJ CloneKrabs! And when we Clone Earth, I will make a strict law at the beaches so that you have to exercise every time you go to the sand, dude!" Cloned Sandy tied Real Sandy by rope to her own tree. The cloned Patrick, a super smart starfish, was typing on a computer and warned, "Clone Sandy, the only show we didn't take over yet that Iscrump likes is Fairly Oddparents. Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof are the most vunrable. After we take over the show, we will move on to Boomerang and Cartoon Network." Clone Sandy laughed. "Commence arrival. Plan designs for the main characters. Oh, just to let you know, we take over movies. So plan taking over Harry Potter in a week." Real Sandy reached for her phone. She quickly called Real Spongebob (529-843-85945). "Spongebob! It's me, Sandy!" "Hi, Sandy!" "Shh! Pipe it down!" "Sorry," "You need to save Timmy Turner and the other shows on TV before Cloned me and Cloned you take over our world and the real world!" "On it, I'll try to get my boat licence this weekend-" "No! Just help Timmy Turner and the rest of the show! You don't want a blue version of you taking over YOUR show, do you?" "NO!!! I'm going, I'm going..." Chapter One I, Spongebob Squarepants, was getting my ammo ready. Jellyfish Guns, Clone Zapper, and best of all, the Clone Sucker. Category:Fan Fiction